Recently, smaller size, higher capacity, and more functions with respect to a semiconductor device have been demanded. In such the situation, a semiconductor device, in which semiconductor chips are stacked, has been proposed. In a step of stacking the semiconductor chips, warpage are sometimes generated in the stacked body of the semiconductor chips. When the warpage is generated in the stacked body, encapsulation on the stacked body and formation of interconnections to be electrically connected between the semiconductor chips in the stacked body may be difficult and the productivity of the stacked body may be decreased. Moreover, when the semiconductor chips are stacked on the substrate, the warpage of the semiconductor chips makes it difficult to align electrodes of the chips with electrodes on the substrate. Accordingly, problems, in which the productivity cannot be improved, remains as an unsolved matter, for example. Hence, development of a semiconductor device including the stacked body and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device having high productivity are desired.